Mystic Falls Gang
The Mystic Falls Gang is the unofficial name of the team of main and recurring characters on ''The Vampire Diaries''. Members of the group have been known to come and go based on their motives and loyalties and has often included both who have worked together to fight against a common enemy. Their counterpart group is the New Orleans Group. Allies Current Allies *Lorenzo St. John *Valerie Tulle *Niklaus Mikaelson Former Allies *Adrian † *Amara † *Annabelle † *Sheila Bennett † *Chris † *Meredith Fell *Isobel Flemming † *Florence † *Bill Forbes † *Elizabeth Forbes † *John Gilbert † *Rudy Hopkins † *Ivy † *Jamie *Kimberley † *Josette Laughlin † *Lexi † *Carol Lockwood † *Mason Lockwood † *Lucy *Maria † *Jonas Martin † *Luka Martin † *Mikael † *Elijah Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson *Vanessa Monroe *Sarah Nelson *Lucas Parker † *Olivia Parker † *Pearl † *Katerina Petrova † *Nadia Petrova † *Qetsiyah † *Rose † *Sage † *Lillian Salvatore † *Zach Salvatore † *Atticus Shane † *Slater † *Abby Bennett Wilson *April Young *Beau † *Nora Hildegard † *Mary Louise † *Penny Ares † Enemies Current Enemies *Rayna Cruz *The Armory Former Enemies *Adrian † *Aja † *Alexander † *Annabelle † *Beau † *Bethanne † *Brady † *Bree † *Tripp Cooke † *Vicki Donovan † *Isobel Flemming † *Frederick † *Dianne Freeman † *Gloria † *Gregor † *Henry † *Nora Hildegard *Mary Louise *Jay † *Connor Jordan † *Jules † *Kimberley † *Lee *Mason Lockwood † *Maddox † *Malcolm † *Markos † *Maria † *Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Greta Martin † *Jonas Martin † *Luka Martin † *Massak † *Wes Maxfield † *Ben McKittrick † *Mikael † *Kol Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Finn Mikaelson *Niklaus Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson *Mindy † *Noah † *Oscar † *Joshua Parker † *Malachai Parker † *Katerina Petrova † *Nadia Petrova † *Sage † *Alaric Saltzman *Lillian Salvatore † *Atticus Shane † *Silas † *Sloan † *Stevie † *The Tomb Vampires † *The Travelers † *Valerie Tulle *Galen Vaughn † *Julian (Season Seven) † *Julian (Season Five) † *Spirit possessing Oscar † Base of Operations *Mystic Falls *Gilbert's House (Destroyed) *Salvatore Boarding House (Formerly) *Mystic Falls High School (Formerly) *Whitmore College *Prison Worlds (Formerly) *Alaric's Apartment (Formerly) *Lockwood Mansion Notes and Trivia * The term "Mystic Falls Gang" was coined by fans as a reference to the "Scooby Gang" from the hit-TV series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Both groups are known as the protectors of their town. * Though Tyler Lockwood and Jeremy Gilbert are technically no longer in the Mystic Falls Gang since they moved to New Mexico, they could still be considered honorary members due to their ties to their hometown and their loved ones who still live there. Gallery TVD-Cast-the-vampire-diaries-actors-17796222-1280-800.jpg the_vampire_diaries_cast_season_1.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-cast-promo.jpg Vampire-diaries-cast.jpg Seasonthreeposter.png 1000px-CastS4.jpg Graduation Posterr.jpg Tvd5.png The-Vampire-Diaries-Cast-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-18217496-1280-768-1-.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-5-promo-poster.jpg 409097-the-vampire-diaries-cw-promo-photos.jpg Mfg100.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (8) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (6) 595 slogo.jpg The Vampire Diaries Episode 15 Gone Girl Promotional Photos (2) 595 slogo.jpg BxrCxz9IMAEF-6p.jpg Season 6 Finale.jpg -the-vampire-diaries 6x22-2.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Groups Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters